


Heidenfest 2015

by Si_Cha



Category: Finntroll (Band)
Genre: Backstage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 就这么一个后台故事。





	Heidenfest 2015

**Author's Note:**

> 标题瞎取的，梗来自Korpi拍的视频。  
> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.

Samuli整晚都表现得不同寻常，他对着镜头晃动身体，站在门边扭动屁股。虽然说以前他也喜欢刻意做些这样的动作，像是用手拨开自己的长发，装出妩媚的样子，但那些画面总是令人不适。今晚不一样，要是有什么合适的词可以用来形容他，那就是可爱。

Samuli一直以这样的姿态出现在Mathias的眼前。他的脑海一直被可爱这个词汇所占据，他没有想到自己会用这个词形容Samuli。晚些时候他和Samuli一同站在更衣室里时，他大脑当机，在对方给自己化妆的时候一直盯着他看。

“怎么？我脸上有什么东西吗？”Samuli问话的同时仍在帮Mathias化妆。

Mathias打算摇头，Samuli及时按住他的脑袋，看着他，“别动。”

Samuli喷出的气息带着酒气朝Mathias袭来，Samuli继续在之前的位置画黑线，这是最后的一笔。“你今天很可爱。”Mathias不敢相信自己真的将这话说出口了。

Samuli的反应倒是很平淡，他朝Mathias挑眉，“哦？”接着Mathias发现他不应该这么想，因为Samuli凑到他的耳边，“你想说明什么呢？”

Mathias的耳朵因为Samuli喷出的气息有些痒痒的。我想说明什么？我只是在陈述一个事实。“以前从没发现你这么可爱。”这当然不是他想说的事，若是真要说明什么事情，那便是我想操你。

“啊，难道不是我让你勃起了？”

哦，这是事实。

Samuli的声音低沉，像是故意要让你兴奋。他总喜欢干这些事，逗弄Mathias。“我这么可爱，你难道不想操我，或是让我操你吗？”Mathias因为这句话深深吸气。

之后Samuli放下颜料和笔，将手放在他的胯前，他的屁股上。Mathias就这样屏住了呼吸。“放松点，甜心，”Samuli很少这样叫他，事实上，次数屈指可数，“虽然我很愿意让你操我的屁股，不过我们现在没时间是吗？”他用手掌在他的胯间摩擦，另一只手揉捏着他的屁股。“不过我不介意帮你，”他终于放过了他的耳朵，看着Mathias。Mathias确信自己现在看着就像一只等人上的母狗，或者是急切地想要上别人的公狗——他比较倾向于这个比喻，“也不介意你帮我。”说完Samuli的手塞进了他的裤子里，缓缓摩擦他的阴茎。

Mathias终于从僵硬的状态中活过来。他将Samuli的帽子扔到一旁，然后按住他的后脑亲吻他。Samuli张开双唇迎接他，让他的舌头和呻吟进入自己的嘴里。口水沿着他们的嘴角流下，不会弄脏妆容，所以不要紧。(即使会，也没人理会这种事，至少Mathias不会，他又不用化妆。)Samuli解开Mathias的裤子，以便好好照顾他的宝贝。Mathias的阴茎已经渗出大量前液，Samuli便借着这液体摩擦他的龟头。Mathias也对Samuli做出同样的举动。Samuli发出一丝呻吟，他轻咬Mathias的嘴唇，之后想要将两人的阴茎握在一起，Mathias制止了他。

他从裤子口袋里掏出安全套和润滑剂，“你可以操我，但之后我要操你的嘴。”

Samuli挑眉，疑惑地看着他，但仍然接下东西，扶着Mathias的腰，让他转身。裤子脱掉以后，一个黑色物体出现在Samuli的眼前，他发出惊叹。Mathias觉得有些脸红。

“可以解释一下吗？”Samuli在Mathias的耳边问。

“你之前说过，所以……”Mathias努力让自己听起来随意一点，他不知道他有没有成功，只知道下一秒体内的异物被拔出，取而代之的是Samuli的肉棒。

Samuli轻松地插进Mathias的身体里。“这感觉太棒了。”Mathias在心里表示赞同。Samuli没有给他适应的时间，直接开始抽插。

阴囊拍打臀肉发出淫秽的声响。Mathias也兴奋地叫出声。他双手撑在墙上，高高地翘起屁股。他的上衣被推上去了一些，Samuli的双手放在他的腰上。

“安静点，被别人听到了可不好。”

“没关系吧，”Mathias的声音由于喘息而变得断断续续，“演出的声音那么大。”

Samuli没有反驳，他变换角度，从Mathias的叫声中判断他很快就撞上了敏感点。他的手滑到Mathias的胸前，捏搓他的乳头，Mathias叫得更大声了。他索性脱下上衣，好让Samuli的动作能不受约束。他握住了自己覆有前列腺液的阴茎，前后套弄，愉快地享受三重刺激。

这样的刺激没能持续太久。Samuli不再照顾他的乳头，而是捂住他的嘴，朝他的身体里发起冲刺。

Mathias手上的速度也跟着变快。他顺着Samuli的节奏朝后顶，但很快就放弃了，任由同伴猛烈地撞击，他觉得自己都快被撞进墙里了。

Samuli的速度越来越快，紧接着是用力却缓慢的撞击，他射了。Mathias想要感受Samuli射在他身体里的感觉，但现在想这些已经晚了，他现在需要的是高潮，再来几下，然后射在墙上。然后他想起他要操Samuli的嘴，但这却反而让他不争气地射了。

结束后Samuli在Mathias的身上趴了一会儿便敦促Mathias穿上衣服。在他们的衣服穿到一半的时候，Jonne进来了。

“哟，瞧我们的巨魔们做了些什么。”摄像头移到了垃圾桶上。

率先穿好裤子的Samuli冲上去挡住摄像头，“别拍了。”

但这没什么用，摄像头很快又移到了墙上，白色液体还在往下流，“这是谁的，我们的主唱的吗？”

“你妈妈的。”Samuli笑着说。

“妈妈好，”Jonne转向Mathias，“不过说真的，你们没在沙发上搞吧，那样的话就真的毁了一间休息室了。”

“我接受你的建议，下次你会在上面看到精液和呕吐物。”Samuli仍然在笑。

Mathias突然开口，“不要忘了黏糊糊的润滑剂。”

Jonne把摄像头移到Mathias身上，“那你们最好现在就开始。”

“再见，记得带点酒来。”Samuli朝Jonne眨眼。

Mathias朝外喊，“我要喝啤酒，谢谢。”

等到Jonne走远后，Mathias才长舒一口气，“好险。说起来我一开始想说的是，我想干你。”

Samuli朝Mathias挑眉，“下次吧，下次。”


End file.
